Android
by Rice-Ball247
Summary: android!Draco/human!Harry. Harry loves Draco, but is upset that Draco cannot return his feelings. But with a love this strong, anything is possible! A sweet, flangst oneshot where technology personified just won't admit that he loves his human. DMHP


**Android**

**Rice-Ball247: **First fic of 2010! Yay me! This is a weird one, I'll tell you that. It was based off the manga '_Usotsuki - A Liar' _by CJ Michalski. I love that artist! I recommend that you read it. It's very good, and the uke looks like Harry! (to me, anyway)

**Warnings:** male/male relationships, cross-species relationships (androidxhuman), unrepentant fluff, angst, extreme OOC, AU, and unbetaed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. They are the work of J.K. Rowling and I make no profit.

Without further adieu, please enjoy my first... second... err... probably second weird fic! It's sweet, I promise!

* * *

"Nnn... ahh! Dra-Draco!"

Harry clenched his hands into fists, the soft bed linens crushed inside his palms. He felt hot all over, his heart throbbing, blood thrumming, and his skin was hypersensitive to every bead of sweat that made rivulets all over his body.

"So good, Draco! Hurry up!" Harry wailed as he felt his lover's tongue digging deep into his flesh, fingers prying apart his most private area and pleasuring him until he felt himself teetering over the edge.

"You aren't used to it, Harry," Draco murmured as his thick tongue ran up and down Harry's quivering cleft. "I don't want to hurt you."

He dug in deeper, and then gently pushed a finger into the tight rosebud pucker. A firm hand stilled Harry's squirming figure as the other began to push one, then two fingers into Harry's arse. The flushed brunet looked over his shoulder at the cool, calm blond, crying out, "Stop making me so—so horny! I want it! I want it now!"

Draco chuckled and acquiesced to his younger lover's demands – Harry looked so cute when he was blushing so heavily, panting, unable to stop the trail of saliva that dripped to his chin, or the way his verdant eyes had fluttered closed to half-mast.

The blond man pushed in steadily, one hand wrapped around Harry's leg, holding it against his hip, the other, pushing Harry's thigh upward. Harry was unable to stifle his cry of pain as he felt himself being torn apart for the first time. Draco thrust into him gently, kissing the murmurs away from Harry's lips.

"Please... Draco, more, please!" Harry begged as he felt the heat turning rapidly in his stomach, growing greater and hotter, as if it were about to explode inside him. _'I want to have him... all to myself...'_ He huffed as he felt Draco shift and closed his eyes tightly when the other grazed against his prostate. "Oh! Oh Draco, again! Harder, faster, please! I'm nearly- I--"

Draco stilled when he felt Harry convulse and then smiled when he felt a small glob of pearly white semen jet onto his abdomen. Harry quivered as he felt Draco continue to thrust inside him, continually rubbing against his super-sensitive prostate, the gland already swollen with pleasure. He had already come, yet his cock gave a feeble spurt of creamy liquid before he felt himself pass out from the pressure.

Harry felt himself come to, a few moments later, when Draco pressed a cool cloth against his forehead. He blearily opened his eyes to see the concerned man leaning over him. "Are you okay? Did I go too far?"

Harry smiled at his lover's concern. Really, Draco was so cute when he was worried about him. "No... it's okay. More than okay! I love it, Draco," he leaned up to brush his lips against Draco's, "And I love you." Here, he tilted his head to the side, as if in contemplation, "Do you love me too?"

Draco blinked slowly at the shy question, and then sat back with a shuttered expression. "I don't know... because I am an android."

_Draco Malfoy is an android. _

Harry sat up in annoyance as he pushed away the cloth that Draco was attempting to use to clean his cum-splattered stomach. "Couldn't you just lie to me?! Tell me that you love me!" Harry demanded.

Draco sighed as he sat away from his lover and shook his head. "I cannot. Androids cannot lie."

Harry flushed, and then turned away as he began to search for his boxers. "You idiot!"

Draco immediately looked panicked. "Did I upset you? I'm sorry if you are angry at me."

_Draco Malfoy (D-MP003) is an android that my father's company created. My father, James, is a workaholic. Potter Productions is a manufacturing company that specialises in technology. Their most renowned line of production is __**Android**_. _On the other hand, my mother, Lily, is out on dates nearly every night. My godparents, Sirius and Remus, tell me that she was never like this in the past. I guess money changes people._

_As a result, I never grew up with loving parents. Well, they do love me. They just don't care for me that much. There's a difference. To me, my parents are Sirius and Remus. Oh, and Draco, who has looked after me since I was young_.

**FlashBack**

"_Harry, make sure to watch the house! Here, I got you a new toy," Lily patted Harry's messy tuft of hair and handed him a soft, green dragon plushie, before wrapping the fur-lined coat around her tightly and taking the proffered arm off tonight's escort. _

_Harry watched as his mother elegantly stepped into a sleek limousine, which drove away moments later. Her husband, not at all disturbed by his wife's indiscretion, came over with his two best friends, Remus and Sirius, and another tall, blond man._

"_Harry, I have a present for you."_

_Remus and Sirius stepped away as the fourth man stepped through and knelt down so that he was Harry's height. He took Harry's small hand in his, and the young boy shivered when he felt the cold 'skin'. "Hello, Harry. My name is D-MP003."_

_Harry frowned as he tried to remember the name. James chuckled at his son's confusion. "Oh, I suppose we shall have to name him properly. What do you want to call him, Harry?"_

_The small boy looked down at the dragon in his hands and petted it gently, "Dragon... He can be my dragon."_

_Remus and Sirius exchanged amused glances, masking their irritation at Lily, who had asked them what Harry's favourite toy was and had a servant buy one for their godson. They then glanced at James, who frowned at the new name._

"_Dragon... that's a bit of an... odd name to name a person, don't you think, Harry? What about Draco?"_

**FB**

_Draco was named on that day. I didn't know he was an android until much later. I knew he didn't have a surname, until my father told me that he wasn't human, and therefore, didn't need one. But at the time, there were two more androids just like him._

_Android L-MP001 (Lucius) and N-MP002 (Narcissa).They were the Potter-Bots, as Sirius liked to joke. The first letter symbolised their name, the second letter their production species, the third for 'Potter', and the number stood for their production order. Lucius was the first of his 'kind' to be created, followed by Narcissa, and then Draco. _

_Draco was, and still is, the epitome of technology personified. He is constantly being upgraded and perfected. His flesh is softer, no longer cold, like that day I first met him. His memory-chip is an amalgamation of human memories, but of course, they were unable to respond on an empathetic level because the lacked an emotional dimension in their programming. _

_Lucius and Narcissa served my parents, I knew that. Draco was for me. A parent. A companion. A __**friend**__._

_And now, my lover,_ Harry thought as he ate his breakfast slowly. He sat back in his chair and winced when he felt a sharp pain flare up his backside. He felt sore all over. His shoulders hurt, his back was in pain and his _arse was on __**fire**__._

Or rather, it felt like it was.

He pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose and continued eating, not noticing when Draco entered his room.

"I never thought androids could have sex..." Harry mused as he stirred his spoon through his cereal. "It's not like they can have offspring..."

"It's because I was created to serve people," Draco spoke up, causing Harry to jolt and drop his next mouthful of cornflakes. Draco chuckled as he wiped Harry's front with a napkin.

"Don't scare me like that, Draco!"

"Sorry, Master," the android replied as he went to throw away the soiled tissue. Harry watched as Draco came over and stood by his side.

"Aren't you going to eat, Draco?" Harry asked curiously. He had never really paid attention to his android's functions before, but now that he knew that Draco could have sex, he was curious if Draco did other things as well.

"I don't need to eat, Master Harry," Draco answered, smiling down at Harry, who was frowning up at him. Then the young man carefully spooned some cornflakes and held it up to Draco.

"Here, at least have a mouthful," Harry ordered. Draco shook his head.

"I don't need to--"

"Do this for me," Harry pleaded, though his voice was firm. The blond leaned down promptly and ate what was being offered. He stood up, though his face was devoid of anything. "Well? Is it nice?"

Draco merely stood back and said, "I don't know. I do not have any tastebuds, Master Harry."

Harry blinked at the admission, and sighed, pushing his bowl of cereal away. "That's true," then he blushed lightly, beginning to fidget. "Will... will you come here and kiss me, Draco?"

He looked up at his android hopefully. His tall lover smiled in agreement, then grasped either side of Harry's chair and tilted his head to capture Harry's soft, sweet lips. They kissed for a few moments more, before Harry drew back due to lack of air.

"I love you," he whispered, panting against Draco's lips. "Do you love me too?"

Harry closed his eyes, already expecting Draco's answer. He wasn't disappointed.

"I don't know. Because, I am an android."

_Why can't you just lie to me? I fell in love with you, unexpectedly. And now it hurts, because you can't love me in return._

Draco left to take care of some chores. Harry went back to his studies. They didn't see each other for the rest of the day, until the early evening. Harry gasped when Draco returned, one arm cradled in the other. He could see that Draco's uniform was ripped, the flesh torn away to reveal a mass of metal and wiring underneath.

"Draco! What happened to your arm?" Harry stood up immediately, eyeing the rather painful looking gash on his android's arm. He dashed off to his bathroom to fish out a first aid kit. "That looks like it hurts a lot!"

"I don't feel pain, and I was damaged while repairing the lawn mower," Draco replied succinctly, as usual. Seeing that Harry was taking out anaesthetics, he chuckled and kissed the top of his master's head. Harry was so sweet, sometimes. Once he began to wrap bandages around Draco's damaged arm, he attempted to stop the boy. "There's no need for bandages... I can just be sent to repairs..."

"First things first, you don't need to be repairing lawn mowers! That's not your job!" Harry added in when he saw Draco about to open his mouth. "Secondly, what did I tell you about using android-language?"

"I was... injured... while repairing the lawn mower?" Draco tried, his statement turning into a question. Harry nodded fiercely, and then affixed the bandages with a small, metal clip.

"And I'm bandaging because I care for you. Now, I'll send you to repairs. I want you back good as new, okay?" Harry ordered. "My dad is going to fire whoever forced you to fix the lawn mower. I know you don't like that, so I'll tell him that you're going for a check-up."

Draco nodded silently as Harry picked out a new uniform for Draco to wear. The android apparently didn't sleep either, so Harry kept a small closet full of Draco's clothes for him to wear. Harry organised a driver to take Draco to the repair lab. While waiting for Draco's ride, Harry pulled the lapel of Draco's shirt and stood on his tip-toes to kiss his lover.

"I love you, Draco. Stay safe."

"I will, Master Harry."

Harry watched as the android was driven away. _I wish you'd say that you love me too._

---

Later on that evening, Harry was having dinner in his father's office. When he finished up, a maid came to clear up the leftovers. James sat across from him, one hand on a cigarette, the other on a sheaf of papers.

"I'm going to go to bed now, father. I'll see you in the morning," Harry announced as he stood and straightened his pyjamas. The other man nodded, too busy engrossed in his work.

"Oh, and what happened to Draco?"

Harry winced at the question, glad that his father was unable to see his face when he turned away. He was just as bad at lying as an android was. "Uh... he needed his daily check up."

"So late at night?"

"Yes?"

James sighed and shooed his son away. "Unavoidable, I suppose. I'm going to sleep, too. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well, son."

The man watched as Harry left his office, and then threw down the papers beside the ashtray on his coffee table. Without a glance, he dropped his cigarette into the ashtray and left the room.

Despite his father's wishes, Harry was unable to 'sleep well' that night. He tossed and turned worrying about Draco and his broken arm. Sighing, he turned over a final time and closed his eyes, but the mental image of Draco cradling his arm was brought up yet again.

Huffing, he stuffed a pillow over his head and closed his eyes tighter.

_It doesn't matter if he's an android. I still love him, very much. _

_I love you, Draco. I love you..._

---

**2:46 am**

Draco could feel something wrong. His programming was perfect, his arm was now repaired, and therefore fine. All his functions were working... but... he was unable to stop himself from... _feeling?_ that something just... wasn't quite right.

The company car was approaching Potter Manor in the distance. A quick check of the time told him that it was only two in the morning... yet what appeared to be the sun rising on the horizon seemed very odd at this hour.

"Fire! The house is on fire!"

His sensitive hearing could pick up the screams from the estate and ordered the driver to hurry. They reached the gate within seconds and Draco jumped out seconds later. He ran towards the front doors, horrified when he immediately looked up to where Harry's room would have been to see it completely engulfed in flames. The fire was scorching the walls, crackling loudly as thick, billowing smoke filled the air.

"Harry!"

"DRACO!" The blond turned at his name, and saw Master James running to him, covered head to toe in soot, his robes fluttering wildly around him. "Harry! Please, save my son! He's still in his room!" The man collapsed at his feet, unable to breathe as a medic team arrived just moments later. But Draco was already running for the door. He pried it open with his android strength and ignored the burning heat that would have melted the synthetic skin off his face.

This... strange _feeling_... he tried to push it down as he climbed the stairs, three steps, sometimes four at a time, dashing through the corridors and evading falling timber – he didn't stop until he reached Harry's room. He burst through the door and barely avoided a flaming beam that collapsed against the doorway. His eyes were wide as he saw Harry standing by the window, his face full of alarm and fear.

"Draco!"

The android crossed the room in a few long strides and the strange feeling of worry was finally quelled when he kissed Harry's mouth briefly.

"Through the window. There's no other way out."

"But we're three stories high!" Harry tightened his grasp on Draco, but the android pushed him away.

"There's a pool, there. You should have a safe landing. I know you can swim."

"But... Draco, you'll malfunction if you jump in the water! And if you jump from here, you'll shatter your networking on the inside!"

"I'd rather you alive and safe, than here with me, Harry."

"Draco! I love you, Draco!"

But the words were drowned out as he felt himself being thrown out the window, into the pool.

---

**2: 57 am**

Once they had heard the splash, the medic team arrived to see the young master, Harry, trying to break the surface. Someone jumped in and saved him. He was relatively unharmed after a moment's appraisal, but they were unable to stop him from worriedly staring up at the window he had fallen from, or to quiet him when he was constantly screaming out for 'Draco, Draco!'

The screams increased in volume when the room he'd been staring at completely caved in, beams after beams of support crashing down in flames, with no 'Draco' in sight. He tried to escape the grasps of the medic team, but they successfully managed to hold him down, injecting him with a powerful sedative at the last moment.

Within seconds, Harry had passed out.

---

**6: 23 am**

The entire mansion had practically been burned down. A few staff members had perished in the fire, but luckily, most had escaped with their lives and a few possessions. Unluckily for Lily Potter, all her world materials had been lost to the flames.

"My diamonds... my expensive bags! All of them are gone!"

"Oh shut up, Lily!" Sirius snapped as he ordered a unit of men to search for Draco's remains in the charred household. Remus was cradling a sleeping, but thankfully uninjured Harry while James spoke with Lucius and Narcissa in low tones.

Although androids didn't consider anyone as family, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were of the same make, and therefore, were often grouped together as kin. Lucius had agreed to help search for Draco using his sensors. They would send out radio waves until they detected Draco's microchip, which would then respond back if Draco was alive, so to speak.

They failed to receive any signal.

---

**7: 04 am**

"Harry, come away. Please! There's no chance that Draco would have--" Remus began to plead, but Harry shouted "No!" in his haste to dig through charred wood and ash.

"Harry, listen to Remus. You have to be realistic. There's no way that he would have been able to withstand the heat. The moment he entered the house, he would have started to shut down. He wouldn't have been able to handle it!" James shouted as Harry continued to dig through the ashes where his room would have been.

He was blackened with soot and coughing from all the dust that had entered his lungs, but he was also stubborn and refused to give up.

"Let it go! You won't find anything!" James demanded, watching as his son's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"If I can't find him here, I'll search elsewhere, father. He's got to be buried around here somewhere!" Harry shouted back, half-heartedly throwing a pile of ash at his father's feet in anger. "Just go away and leave me be!"

"I'll make you a new one! He will look exactly the same. I could make you an entire army of androids that look just like Draco, if you want it!"

"DONT' YOU GET IT?! I LOVED HIM! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL! I WAS IN LOVE WITH DRACO! MY DRACO!" Harry screamed, not bothering to wipe away the tears that streaked his dirty cheeks.

Harry threw himself back into a pile of ash and began to thump his fists against the dusty ground. "Draco! Draco, where are you?!"

_I love you, Draco. I LOVE YOU. I don't care if you're just an android. I love you. Please... come back to me. Please! I just wish I were an android too! Then I wouldn't have to suffer, and I wouldn't feel this pain!_

His eyes were blurred with tears when he turned his head to the left and something glinted in the sunlight. Blinking, he wiped his hands on his pants and gingerly picked up the small rectangular slip of metal.

Suddenly, the world felt as if it had been turned off its axis. Mixed feelings of depression and hope settled in. Draco was gone... but this microchip... it could mean...

---

Sirius and Remus had volunteered to take Harry to the laboratory where Potter Productions manufactured their androids. Professor (Severus) Snape was the head of the android production line. His team of scientists had heard about the fire, and were glad to know that Lucius and Narcissa had survived, but disheartened to find that Draco had been lost to the flames.

Draco had been the culmination of years and years of research and technology all in one. They had great expectations of the android, but to lose him so easily to fire...

Then Master Harry had entered the laboratory, cradling a small bundle of silk handkerchiefs. He asked for Severus, who had come to greet him immediately.

"Sev!"

"Harry. I... I'm sorry about Draco," he responded quietly, expecting to see Harry burst into tears at any second. His eyes betrayed many hours of crying, red-rimmed as they were, but yet... _hope_?

Wordlessly, Harry unwrapped the bundle he carried in his hands and Severus' eyes widened in shock. A memory chip!

"This... this is..." his hands shook as he accepted the small device in his hands, amazed to see that it looked like it was in perfect condition. But looks could be deceiving. It would take many months to rebuild an android like Draco again, but with this memory chip, it could be accomplished within a week. Severus swallowed at the look of fear and hope mingled on Harry's face. "Draco's memory chip. It's the equivalent of the human brain. It stores all the information that Draco collects here. But... how did you get it?"

"The..." Harry began, but finished lamely with, "fire."

Severus nodded and he gestured for Remus, Sirius and his closest team of scientists to accompany them to the Research Room. The room was massive, with various screens and devices lining the walls, all of them constantly depicting holograms of android models, blueprints that were too confusing for Harry to comprehend.

Three huge screens took up the back of the room, whilst smaller 'television'- and 'computer'-sized screens filled the majority of the room. The group of men and women waited at the door whilst Severus motioned for Harry to follow him.

"If this works... we'll be able to reconstruct Draco within the week. If not... well..." he trailed off, but his heart lifted when Harry's face brightened.

"Re-really?!"

"Don't get your hopes up," Severus replied gruffly. Although secretly, he too, was hoping that this would be a success. "I still have to check if the chip is still functioning."

He opened a small compartment and slipped the memory chip inside, then closed it. The room held their collective breaths as they watched the screen.

The holograms stopped showing up before the screen turned blank. Harry felt his heart plummet. And then...

**I LOVE YOU HARRY. I LOVE YOU HARRY. I LOVE YOU HARRY. I LOVE YOU HARRY. I LOVE YOU HARRY. I LOVE YOU HARRY. I LOVE YOU HARRY. I LOVE YOU HARRY.  
**

The scientists were floored. This... this hadn't been what they were expecting! Instead of the details of Draco's experiences before and during the fire... all that the android had been thinking of and recording was...

**I LOVE YOU HARRY. I LOVE YOU HARRY. I LOVE YOU HARRY. I LOVE YOU HARRY. I LOVE YOU HARRY. **

On every screen in the room, from the three that took up the back walls, to the monitors, and the printers that were working in overdrive to keep up with the information overload...

**I LOVE YOU HARRY. I LOVE YOU HARRY. I LOVE YOU HARRY. I LOVE YOU HARRY. **

Harry dropped to his knees as he stared around the room in wonderment. Thousands upon thousands of the phrase was being reflected back at him. All the murmurings of the scientists had fallen on deaf ears as Severus began to zip around the room in excitement – something about androids beginning to have emotions?

**I LOVE YOU HARRY. I LOVE YOU HARRY. I LOVE YOU HARRY.**

Draco... up until the last moment... Draco had loved him?

**I LOVE YOU HARRY. I LOVE YOU HARRY. **

_Draco. You liar! You did love me, you did!_

**I LOVE YOU HARRY.**

"I love you too, Draco," Harry whispered through all his tears.**  
**

* * *

"I am, for lack of a better word, speechless," Severus said as soon as they had left the Research Room after nearly two hours of trying to kick Harry out. To make him feel better, Severus had given Harry over 20 feet of useless '**I LOVE YOU HARRY**'s to keep for himself. The boy had been sobbing hysterically until Severus had promised him a new Draco android in no less than seven days.

"It's... amazing. I knew that Draco was every memory, every heartbreak, and every waking moment of blood, sweat and tears, all in one. He's technology--"

"Personified, I know," Harry finished with a grin as he hugged the printouts to his chest in an unbearably adorable manner.

"But for him to form his own emotions... it's a breakthrough in technology. This is the greatest news in the history of android research!" the usually unflappable man was gesticulating wildly as they made their way to the cafeteria. "Harry, if you don't mind, I'd like your permission to borrow Draco? He is the only android of his kind to formulate emotions. If we can replicate his functions..."

Harry's first response was to say no, because he didn't want Draco turned into some test monkey. But this feeling of elation! That Severus could bring Draco back, and then spread this joy to other people?

Harry agreed with Severus and they began to make plans to upgrade Draco to a new species of android that scientists could only ever dream about.

---

Remus and Sirius were amused at their beloved godson who was bouncing up and down with excitement and worry at the same time. "What if he doesn't remember me?" was his greatest concern, but that was quickly shot down when they reminded him that every thought that Draco had, had revolved around Harry. He had even pasted the 'I LOVE YOU HARRY' papers to his bedroom wall to remember Draco by.

As parental figures, they were almost worried that they would have to kill Draco themselves if they dared to harm Harry in any way, but Draco had been a friend to them as well. As disturbing as the thought may have seemed, as Draco had practically raised Harry as well, his love for the boy was of the purest kind, a love that was rarely seen nowadays.

Today marked the end of, what felt like to Harry, the longest week ever. Severus had called and said that they had run tests on the new Draco model. He had identical features like the previous Draco, except he was a little more resilient against fire. From every function, down to the very last hair, they sculpted their next masterpiece from what had been cracked under Draco's encryption code (the 'I LOVE HARRY' sequence).

Twelve incredible years of information and data collection, from when Harry was five, to the day of the fire, had been stored away in Draco's memory chip. It had taken nearly 48 hours to process each and every memory and then back it up on a new data bank that would file away Draco's thoughts automatically.

Of course, with the new benefit of androids having emotions came the disadvantage of these emotions going awry. They would have to monitor Draco carefully to make sure that nothing wrong happened, but aside from that, he was, for lack of a better word, perfect.

The fifteen minute ride took only half the time with Harry urging a frazzled Sirius to 'hurry up!' and get to the Research Labs as fast as humanely possible. Harry bolted from the car and rushed through reception to where the scientists responsible for manufacture were.

Without an exchange of pleasantries, the scientists took him to Severus' office, where the surly man was pacing the room. Remus and Sirius followed soon after and they watched as Severus began to explain everything they had encountered while trying to reconstruct Draco. The two godparents began to snicker when Severus flushed at the mention of Draco's memories while he deflowered Harry for the first time.

Of course, that had shut them up, as they were completely gobsmacked that their innocent, virgin Harry had already lost said virginity, but Harry was completely red in the face that the scientists would, unfortunately, have to continue to collect information about every progression Draco made.

Once that had been all said and done, Severus explained Harry's unique method of activation with high spots of red dashing his cheeks, "You have to... erm... place your lips against Draco's, to wake him, and then say 'I love you, Draco' for him to function at full capacity..."

Sirius and Remus grinned as they slung their arms around their favourite scientist. "Aww, Sev, who would have thought that a mean bat like you could be a romantic at heart?" Sirius teased the man, who blushed even further.

The two, in a simultaneous movement that Harry chose to ignore, kissed the spluttering man on his cheeks. "Thank you," Remus said, "for making our son so happy. We owe you everything, Severus."

"Don't mention it," he muttered gruffly, though his eyes were bright with happiness as he led the group to their final destination, a small chamber where a certain tall blond was laying on a hospital bed. Harry's face lit up as he rushed to Draco's side, his heart beating wildly as he took in every detail that (a shirtless Draco) had given him.

Placing one hand on Draco's chest, and the other above his head, Harry leant down and kissed the man he would gladly trade his life for, the man who had taken his heart, "I love you, Draco," he murmured against the android's lips.

A breath, and then Draco's chest rose and fell gently. Harry had to blink back the tears as he saw Draco's eyes flutter open, and then _that_ smile that had captivated his heart so many times.

"Harry..."

"I love you, Draco. Do you love me too?" Harry asked shyly as his lover sat up and pulled him into his lap, completely ignoring Sirius, Remus and Severus, who were blushing and had thankfully departed the room to give them some privacy.

"I... don't know," Draco whispered, "Because I am an android."

Harry puffed and pouted as he heard Draco laugh and then kiss his forehead. "Liar!"

"How ever did you know?" the blond chuckled, embracing his Harry and kissing him deeply once again.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Today's lesson was obedience," Severus informed Harry as he walked the small teen and his lover to the exit. "He was built to serve, and with the new emotions, they could conflict with his original functions. Regardless, he seems to have no problems with understanding when to obey, and when to disobey. That is good. He is learning constantly, and already understands the concept of what is right and wrong."

Harry nodded as he squeezed Draco's hand that was clasped around his. He leaned into his lover's side as they stopped at the entranceway. "Thank you again, Sev, for everything. I'm indebted to you."

The man flushed and shooed them away, muttering something about how his godfathers had paid him back plenty, if the new promise ring on his finger was 'plenty' enough...

When they arrived home, Harry had excitedly dragged Draco to his bedroom for some cuddles. He loved cuddling Draco, now that the android didn't have to be instructed to do every single thing that was remotely romantic.

But...

"Draco, what are you doing?!" Harry squeaked as he felt Draco's hard body press against his back, blushing when lips began to pepper kisses on the nape of his neck.

"Of course, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for the rest of the week. You like to have sex, don't you, Harry?" Draco asked as he rubbed his stiff flesh against Harry's backside. The feeling of arousal was overwhelming!

Harry's face felt like it was about to explode.

"You make me sound so... so... lewd! Hey! Draco, stop! Didn't they say that you'd obey me? Draco, stop! The old Draco wouldn't do this!"

The blond sat back with a frustrated huff as he began to stroke Harry's arms gently. "That's true... but my new programming has been upgraded, and because I am an android who is created to serve your every need, my sensors are telling me that you want sex. You may not say it out loud, but your posture and movements belay the fact that you want me to pound you through the mattress--"

"Draco, where did you learn that?!"

"Your moods, your desires – all of them influence every action in my body. My processor will then direct my body to do what I need to do. Right now, it's to make love you," Draco explained patiently, watching as Harry began to understand him.

"But... what if everyone wants to do that with you?" Harry pouted jealously. The blond smiled and kissed his lover in reassurance.

"I only feel this when I'm with you, Harry."

"So then... you desire to be intimate with me... as well?" Harry questioned, his hand coming up to stroke the soft, slightly furred flesh of Draco's chest.

"Yes, Harry."

They kissed and Draco finally melted in a different kind of flame, one that set his heart on fire with the very first emotion he had felt with Harry.

---

_So from then on, I guess you can say that my experiences with Draco has been a journey filled with much learning, arguments, teaching, and understanding between the two of us, and with the wider community. There were many that didn't like our relationship, mainly because they didn't understand it. But that's okay. Like Draco says, I am his world, and he, like I say, is mine. _

_Oh, and we love each other very, __**very**__ much._

_......_

_I just wish someone would teach him moderation!_

"Draco, I can't take it anymore!"

"Just one more time. I have the strength of ten horses."

"I _know _**that**, Draco! But if you keep going, I'm going to dry up and wither away!"

"I love you?"

"Damn it, Draco!"

**I LOVE YOU HARRY. I LOVE YOU HARRY. I LOVE YOU HARRY.

* * *

**

**Rice-Ball247: **Thank you for reading up to this point. I hope none of you will kill me for writing an android/human fic. It was actually really cute in my head, I don't know if you think I'm a little weird. Aside from the manga, I also did a lot of work on Frankenstein and Blade Runner for English Advanced in 2009, so I guess that I was really pushing for an android fic at some point.

Please review!


End file.
